


The Ultimate Form of Love

by Layonme29



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Brother/Brother Incest, Dark!Hashirama, God Complex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layonme29/pseuds/Layonme29
Summary: This is the perfect form of love, Madara. Feel it.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	The Ultimate Form of Love

We are gods. We are the noblest creatures in the universe. The humans worship us, hoping that someday they will also be appointed to Olympus, become gods, just like us. Not only that, but we are also the heir to the throne of this Heaven’s Kingdom. Our father, Zeus will die soon. He is dying. Waiting for death took his last breath.  
We are a family. We are brothers. You're my very beautiful younger brother. Your red eyes and hair as thick as charcoal are amazing. You are the definition of beauty itself.  
Oh, Madara.  
I love you.  
Your brother loves you more than anything in the universe. He was willing to poison his own father when the old fart knew his forbidden feelings. He said loving a man was a disgrace; moreover, that man was his own younger brother.  
You know Madara, that old fart slapped me hard when I said loudly that I love you. He said I was crazy. I've lost my mind. But who can fight when love comes to him?

Do you remember my dear brother, when the red-haired woman, the daughter of the slut Aphrodite came to you and gave you a flower and kissed your cheek, I was very angry. How dare he kiss mine. I want to kill him right then and there. I'm hurt, my dear brother. And do you know what hurts more? You blushed! Your beautiful face is blushing. Do you like it? Of course not. I am your brother, you should choose me over her.

Then a week after that incident, you came to me with a sad face. You said that the girl did not see you again and you saw her giving flowers to another man.  
I then hugged you. Wipe your beautiful strands. "she doesn't deserve you," I said to calm you down.

You know Madara, it was I who threatened the girl to stay away from you. I said that she doesn't deserve your attention. And she cried and ran and look at her ugly face. Disgusting.  
I'm laughing. I managed to keep out the people who will hurt you in the end. That's because there is no one right with you but me. Your elder brother, Hashirama.

Am I sinning, Madara? Am I wrong to know love?  
Tell Madara, is your brother too greedy?  
I only want you. To hell with this kingdom. Uncle Ares could lead it.

I want to take you away, my dear brother. Let's run away from this palace.  
I will bring you to Earth. They say that place is very beautiful. The lake and the trees are amazing.

Didn't you like sleeping under a tree near our palace? Your shady face is very soothing. And I will spend my time watching you sleeping.  
On earth, we will be happy Madara. We will live in our own palace. We will have children and getting old together.  
Can you imagine? Isn't that the most beautiful thing?

But why don't you think that way too Madara? Isn't this perfect? At a time when there were only us? Don't you also want the same thing?

"You crazy Hashirama," you said coldly. A week after the death of the old fart I declared my love and asked you to stay on Earth with me.

"You killed our father" you cried.

Oh no, I don't regret poisoning the old man, but I don't like seeing you cry. Don't waste your tears for the man who is agaisnt our love Madara. Do not. Your tears are too precious for people who don't understand what love is!

"I did it for us, my dear brother. He against our love” I said while approaching you. I want to embrace your weak body.

"That is the problem, Hashirama!" You screamed between your cries. 

"I am your brother. You shouldn't feel the love in that way to me ”

"Nothing is wrong. This love is a gift, Madara, you have to accept it" I smiled at you. I looked into your eyes trying to convince you. Look at those eyes, so beautiful. Only I who can appreciate it, Madara. Accept me as your brother and your love. We will be happy dear.

You keep silent. Not giving any comment. I also consider it a form of acceptance from you so I began to close our faces. This close I can admire your beauty, Madara. That lip, I have long wanted to taste it. I kissed you gently. Very soft. And sure enough, your lips are very sweet and intoxicating. I want time to stop now so that I can enjoy this gift forever.  
Move dear. Open those lips for me.

But you act the opposite. You slapped me hard. Just like the old fart who died.

Why you’re becoming like this?

Do you hate me too?

Do you also curse this love?

Oh, Madara.

My dear brother.

Do not run away.

Don't leave me like this.

"Madara!" I shouted calling your name.

Don't drive me crazy. I want you more than anything.

And I will do anything for it.

Just like this. You are covered in blood. It's your own fault for running away from me. This sword stuck in your chest is a form of my love. Do you feel it now Madara? The pain of loving you?  
This view is very beautiful my darling. You are in my arms. Your eyes are almost closed and your lips are muttering my name.

"Ha .. hashi ... rama" you stammered in between your last breath.

Calm down Madara, your time will soon arrive. Will always be here. Hugging you. You just need to calm down and enjoy this sensation. Feel my love that slowly killed your life, Madara. There is no love as pure as this. Only me, only my love. Let my love accompany you to hell Madara.

And your eyes are closed perfectly. Yes, this is the real beauty of love Madara. This is the ultimate form of love, the love that accompanies you to death. Remember this love Madara, my dear brother.

I then put your cold body and look at it one more time. I will have you until your last moment, Madara. Before those jerk gods find us and ruin this love ritual. They do not understand. They are too stupid to understand this perfect love, Madara.

I will accompany you. My love will always ensnare you.

I stabbed the sword into my chest. Poke it deeply. I felt the blood choke my throat. And that pain. This is a form of love. my eyes began to run away. Wait for me Madara. I will accompany you. We will always be together because I am your brother. Because only I can have you.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to throw up ^^


End file.
